


"What do you want, doll?"

by Jemilla



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Boys In Love, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilla/pseuds/Jemilla
Summary: Howard wants to show Wilbur how much he means to him.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/Howard Goodman
Kudos: 3





	"What do you want, doll?"

Wilbur’s fingers were threaded tightly through Howard’s thick brown hair as his boyfriend pressed a long line of kisses down his neck. He felt Howard smile against his skin and Wilbur let go of his hair after a few moments, looking down at him lovingly. 

“What do you want, doll?” Howard asked him sweetly, staring down at the man underneath him. He wanted nothing more than to make his lover feel as good as possible tonight. After all, Wilbur was always so perfect for him. 

“Your cock, please Howie,” he begged, his eyes almost watering. Howard’s expression softened as he ran his finger up and down the inside of Wilbur’s thigh, gently teasing him. 

“God, just fuck me already!” Wilbur exclaimed frustratedly after almost a full minute went by without Howard touching him again. 

He almost laughed but decided to take pity on his lover, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

Wilbur spread his legs as wide as he could without being uncomfortable for his boyfriend while Howie poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and began lightly circling his hole, just teasing him. He dipped his finger inside of Wilbur and began quickly pumping it in and out of him, fueled by the other man’s quiet moans whenever he came in contact with his prostate. 

The first finger was soon followed by a second and then eventually a third. Wilbur winced at the slight stretch but after a few seconds passed, he was enthusiastically pushing back against Howard’s fingers. 

Instead of pulling his fingers out after he was fully prepped like Wilbur thought he would, he kept going, thrusting his fingers in and out at a steady pace. Before he knew it, Wilbur was on brink of his orgasm and he was sure that if Howard kept this up, it wouldn’t be much longer before he came. 

“H-Howie, I’m close,” he stuttered, letting out a quiet gasp as he felt three fingers pressing against his prostate, rubbing against it relentlessly. 

Howard smirked and reached forward to jerk Wilbur off at a similar pace, loving every sound that left his lover’s mouth. “I really can’t last much longer, love,” he moaned, bucking his hips. He almost felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

Right as he was about to cum, Howard pulled out his fingers, making Wilbur let out a low whine. His boyfriend almost felt bad for denying Wilbur his orgasm, but any ounce of regret was erased from his mind the second Wilbur stared up at him with those wide-eyes, looking completely and utterly desperate. 

“You want me to fuck you now, Wil?” Howard asked him, looking down at Wilbur innocently. 

“Please!” Wilbur pleaded, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. 

Howie leaned down to his boyfriend, a faint smile on his face. 

His Wilbur got flustered so easily. 

Howard almost hadn’t noticed how painfully hard he was, but he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as he slid deep inside of him. Wilbur was still pretty loose and wet from being fucked on Howie‘s fingers for the past ten minutes so it didn’t take long for him to adjust to the stretch. 

“You take me so well, Wil.” 

Wilbur’s face turned red and he let out a soft moan at the praise. He loved being good for his lover. 

Usually, whenever they had sex, the pace was rough and fast, but this time Howard chose to fuck into his boyfriend slowly, really taking his time. Wilbur smiled as Howie grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

When Howard found his prostate, he made sure that hit that spot with every thrust. A couple of seconds later he leaned down slightly and pressed a quick kiss to Wilbur’s nose. He couldn’t help but giggle at the sweet, but unexpected gesture. 

“Does that feel good sweetheart?” Wilbur nodded several times, too overwhelmed with pleasure to speak. 

Every thrust brought both men closer to the edge and Howard could tell that Wilbur was close, so he sped up. The man underneath him let out a loud gasp as Howie pulled almost all the way out of him before slamming back into Wilbur. 

That was the tipping point for Howard and only seconds later he came deep inside of his lover with a long groan. The feeling of Howard filling him up is what finally brought Wilbur over the edge and then he was cumming all over his stomach, his mouth open in a silent moan. 

“You’re so beautiful, Wilbur,” Howard whispered lovingly, as he came down from his orgasm. His face turned bright red at the compliment. He slowly pulled out of Wilbur and he sighed at the empty feeling. 

“How about we go take a bath?” Howard suggested, looking down at his boyfriend with a warm smile, running a few fingers through his hair. 

Wilbur nodded eagerly and couldn’t help but laugh when Howie scooped him up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom to take a much-needed bath.


End file.
